


fall apart in parts

by vivelavenir



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelavenir/pseuds/vivelavenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall apart in parts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Lykke Li's song Until We Bleed.

The golden doors closed behind them and an uncomfortable silence filled the room which was decorated in beautiful green velvet. The broad bed standing in the middle of it was no exception. There were even fresh heathers in green vases all over the room. Someone had obviously spent a lot of time preparing the chambers for the newlyweds.

Sigyn shivered. Her sleeveless dress and thin gossamer veil did nothing to cover her fragile body from the cold night. The door which led to the balcony was open, which did not warm Sigyn’s so far un-touched skin even the slightest.

This was not how she had imagined her own wedding night.

Her husband broke the silence. Loki sighed beside her and she just knew that he was looking at her face.

She lowered her head, which had been bowed since this morning, even more. The golden hair hung between them as if to create a wall between the couple.

Suddenly there was a cold hand resting on the right side of Sigyn’s freckled face. She jerked away, staring at Loki’s hand before lowering her gaze once again.

His big hands had always looked as though they didn’t belong with his tall, gangly body the previous years when they had known eachother, but now his body had gained more muscle and his hands and feet looked like they belonged with the rest of him. He looked like an adult.

Sigyn was sure that she was not fully grown up yet. She had started to bleed a year before - hence the arranged engagement becoming an arranged marriage - but Sigyn still lacked the curves that the women in her family possessed and the baby fat was still present in her face. If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that she was not a grown woman yet. She was aware of her naivety and inexperience, and even though the young bride was only a few years below Loki’s age, she felt like a mere child in his presence.

This was not how she had imagined her wedding night.

Sigyn felt the pale hand trace her chin once again. His skin so cold it gave her goose bumps.  She felt herself shudder without meaning to and hoped he would not notice.

“Look at me,” his voice was soft, like the velvet on the bed they were bound to use for other purposes than sleeping. This was not how she had imagined it.

Sigyn raised her face to meet his eyes. His sharp, green eyes almost seemed to be luminous in the moonlight. She had not realized that she was crying until Loki’s hand had released her chin and dried the wet tears from her cheeks.

“I am sorry Sigyn,” he paused and swallowed. “Truly.”

His bride nodded silently, but did not stop crying. Her silent sobs shook her shoulders. Loki ended his efforts to stop the steady flow of tears.

Silence filled the room once more after what seemed like an eternity of Sigyn crying and Loki standing in front of her. The atmosphere wasn’t filled with fear and insecurity any longer, only something solemn and almost grieving.

Sigyn did her best to keep her small voice from breaking when she finally decided to speak. “I am sorry as well.” By the look on Loki’s face she could tell that she had succeeded.

Even though it wasn’t as she had ever imagined, she would have to live up to her duties as a wife to the man she would spend her life with until Ragnarök strikes them all down. So Sigyn took a few steps back before removing her dress and letting go of her childhood.


End file.
